fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Akisame
Akisame is the more serious second-in-command of the All-Stars. Story Akisame is a Jujitsu/Aikido practioner who took up FFW as a way of utilizing his skills in combat. He befriended soccer enthusiast Striker and helped him gather people to begin the All-Star. Appearance Aki is a Bishonen with long black hair tied in a top-knot and fair skin with Byakugan eyes and a slender frame. His daily attire is a basic Aikido Gi (White shirt and Black Hakama) with traditional straw sandals with black and gold gloved arm-guards. Personality Despite his feminine appearance, Aki is smart, strict, disciplined,, calm, poised and responsible, the polar opposite of the more carefree, cheerful Striker. Eventhough he is Second-in-Command, Akisame is the one that runs the entire Guild, putting himself in charge of finances, training regimes, correspondence with clients and mission assignments. He is quite harsh and scary when he scolds the other members of the guild although most is usually directed at Striker who enjoys teasing him. However, Aki does acknowledge Striker as the leader and follows his judgement without question. Aki is also a skilled actor being to use his feminine features to get his revenge on Striker by making him feel guilty using the "Moe-Girl" look. Pre-Cannon Cannon Weapons and Items 'Aura Gloves' The Aura Gloves are special gloved arm guards that can enhance the users internal energy for combat. It can also read moods by changing color. 'Chakra Katana' A sword manifested from Aki's own internal chakra. It takes the appearance a blade that is usually blue in color but may change color in tandem with Aki's mood. In turn Aki's mood also affect size and ability of the weapon itself. Relationships Striker The usual main target of Aki's scolding, Aki constantly finds himself looking out for Striker and making sure he fulfills his duties as Guild Leader. Eventhough Aki gets teased a lot by Striker, he usually gets his own back by using his feminine features to pull a "Moe" act to guilt trip Striker. Prima-Diva Aki is usually annoyed with Prima's expensive pastime and frivolous hobbies but he acknowledges her skill in battle. Yuki-Chi Aki is generally tolerant towards Yuki as she is towards him. Pitch Aki acknowledges that Pitch is a good hard worker and a good fighter. Valley-Belle Val is Aki's favored companion in Guild due to her quiet, lady-like nature. Fiction Powers Naruto (Hyuuga Clan) Akisame has proven to be a skilled Jyuuken practitioner and posseses the Byakugan in both eyes. Samurai X Akisame is able to use the Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu style of swordsmanship. Avatar( Water-Bender) Akisame is able to utilize water-bending with his own abilities. Original Power Energy Manipulation Aki has the ability to control internal energy (Both physical and spiritual) and manifest it to solid matter Techniques/Magic Martial Arts Expert Aki is a skilled Aikido and Jujitsu user in his own right and relies on his own formal training rather than his powers when fighting. Healer Due to Aki's energy manipulating and water-healing abilities, Aki serves as the Guild's official healer. He is also a skilled Chiropractor and Massuese. Aura Reading Aki is able to read auras and therefore is able to sense other presences. Jyuuken Techniques Hakkesho Kaiten (Rotation) Aki releases chakra from his entire body while spinning quickly to create a rotating shield of chakra. Hakke Rokujuyon Sho/ Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō/ Hakke Sanjūni Shō ''(Eight Triagrams Sixty-Four Palms/ Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palm/ Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms)'' Aki activates his Byakugan while he envisions a triagram pattern on the ground to set his range. He then attacks his opponents' chakra points with pinpoint precision. Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Air Palm) This technique is similar in practice to the Kaiten but has a specific target rather than a general area. To perform it, the user precisely pinpoints the enemy's vital points with the Byakugan and releases a high-speed palm thrust. A "vacuum shell" compressed using the Gentle Fist is formed to attack the opponent's vitals from a distance, blowing them off their feet with tremendous force before they even notice they were hit. Hakke Hasangeki (Eight Trigrams Hazan Strike) ''' A more powerful version of the Air Palm. The user hits the target at close range with a powerful wave of chakra emitted from their palm, which sends them flying back, causing severe damage. '''Jūkenpō Ichigekishin (Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body) A technique born from their innate ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu on their body, a member of the Hyūga clan can hit their opponent with a blast of chakra that will send them flying away from the user. Jūho Sōshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist) ''' The user forms two large lion-shaped shrouds of chakra around his hands, then attacks the opponent with them. '''Shōtei (Palm Heel Strike) This attack consists of a quick, precise thrust of the users' palm to an opponent's body, sending chakra into the target to cause internal damage which will temporarily paralyse an opponent. Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) This is a highly versatile technique which affords both offensive and defensive capabilities whereby AKISAME emits a constant stream of chakra from his palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, blades. While using this technique offensively, Akisame shapes the chakra into thin, sharp, flexible blades allowing him to hit hundreds of targets with extreme precision and can cut smaller targets, like bees, into pieces. When used defensively, Aki creates much larger, stronger, more flexible, arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across his entire attack range, effectively forming a barricade between himself and his opponents, rebuffing targets big and small. Akisame is also quite flexible, therefore giving this technique a wider range. Mizu Hari (Water Needle) Relying on a combination of his Water-Bending and Jyuuken technique, Akisame forms a thin needle of water that is sharp and precise as a senbon needle. Hari Ame (Needle Rain) Akisame original larger scale version of the Water Needle Technique. Preferably used when it actually rains, Akisame can turn each raindrop into a deadly needle that literally rains down on a target. Alternatively, Aki simply needs to have water present in order to pull off the technique. Chi Hari (Blood Needle) An emergency variation of the Water Needle, when Aki has no other source of water he would use his own or if he's feeling particularly sadistic, blood as a substitute. Music Themes "Heart of The Sword"- Roronin Kenshin Ending Theme Quotes "STRIKER! GET BACK HERE!!!" "STRIKER-TEME YOU BAKA!!!!!" "Mukatsuku!" (Moe-moe face) "*sniffs and sparkly atmosphere* Striker.....why are you so mean....do you hate me?" *Teary eyes* Gallery Trivia *Akisame named himself after the Jujitsu Master, Akisame Koetsuji, from Shijo Saikyo Deshi Kenichi. *Due to Akisame's feminine features and always looking after Striker and the guild, the other's dub him as Striker's "Wife" and the "Mother" of the Guild. *Ironically, Akisame tends to get into "Mama" mode when he really starts acting like a mother. *Unlike Shadow who calls out the English Names of the technique, being a Japanese, Aki calls out the original Japanese names of the attacks. Category:Male Category:Players Category:Characters Category:All-Stars